User blog:Colonel Acelin/Colonel Acelin:Wolfrise
Prologue A biting, cruel, winter wind swept across the chilly ocean until it encountered a mountain. That mountain was Salamandastron,Mountain of the Fire Lizard. Our story starts with 2 young leverets.But one was tall and lanky and tall, the other had a dark spot on his right shoulder. They were running along the corridor until Bam! They ran right into the chief librarian! He had 7-odd scrolls in his arms before the crash, and had 1 in his ear after. The leverets looked rather dejected, "Sorry sir, we know we shouldn't have ran in the halls." The old-timer laughed and collected his robes."Now, for this crime you'll have to join me and listen to the story of the Wolf Kingdom." The lanky one perked up, "A story! Really sah! Uh I mean-" his demeanor quickly changed "It will be my painful duty but I will see it through." So the old timer marched them into the mess hall of Salamandastron. Already a crowd was waiting. Hares, mice ,sea otters, all were waiting. The old timer coughed politely and spoke "Well let's see..." Chapter 1 The sand created snakes that slithered across the shore, a figure hooded and cloaked was slowly walking, like in a funeral procession. The figure made its way to the top of a great dune and saw a small village . Slowly the figure looked left, then right. And in a sudden movement he raised both hands and screamed "Rally to me!!" Suddenly from their hiding places rose 7 score of ermine, all with the tattoos of red zig-zagging lightning from their left ear to their snouts. The hooded one's hood fell back to reveal the face of a true wolf of gargantuan strength."Charge!!!" he spoke in a gravelly tone. The host began to march rank and file as the archers , equipped with great-bows began shooting bolts of flame into the sky. The town below started to burn and the host relentlessly marched forward. When they got to the community, the houses were already burning. A small, quickly-assembled array of defenders lined up in the town's defence. As the host closed in , the defenders charged the line. The vermin were caught unawares. The fighting that ensued was vicious. One of the defenders got their paw hued off. The one next to him thrust a torch at one of the archers, causing him to burn like a beacon in the night.The defenders pulled a brave attempt, but against such odds, they could not win. When the dawn broke out nothing was left of the village but scattered bodies and destroyed houses.But even among the greatest of ruins there are always survivors. Chapter 2 "And you're sure of this?" "On my honer, Milady" Lady Melesme was taking in here lunch when Dauncey the Second, son of Ferdimond de Mayne walked in with a startling report. "140 unchecked Juska went and attacked a village and burned it to cinders!"the Lady of Salamandastron growled. "Fraid so marm" Dauncey looked around nervously. "Sit down and tell me the entire tale" Melesme sighed. Dauncey sat down on the square rough table opposite her Ladyship. "Um, lets see, it was 2 nights ago when I say red flames in the sky, I thought me eyes went bonkers and were seen stuff.Until I heard screams and howls. Then I knew it was battle. I ran as silently as I could until I encountered a dead ermine with an arrow in his left eye." "That stoat also had a Juska tattoo but it was a new one.One with a red lightnin' stripe runnin' from snout to left eartip." He showed the path of the stripe on his own face. "After that I came to High Bluff and saw the village that used t'be there bein' burned to shreds. I wanted to run and stop 'em but I knew it was too late.I counted 7 score odd vermin scum.I also saw somethin' else." he lowered his voice to a whisper "a true wolf." "What!" at this, even Melesme was shocked She quickly stood up, "Call for Sergeant Wonwill, immediately!" "Yes Milady" the young hare made a quick salute. Melesme stared out to the ocean.A true wolf had not been encountered for years beyond count, this could be a huge problem. *** In the Mess Hall of Salamandastron, all stood to attention as Lady Melesme walked in "Everyone, at ease" All the hares sat down. "As you are probably aware, there have been increased Juska clan activities" The younger ones smiled to one another, this could be their chance to prove themselves. "But that is not why I called you here today" Melesme continued. Now there was some minor confusion. "The reason that we are assembled here today is the appearance of a "true" wolf."she declared Almost a second after that, there were sounds of confusion, disbelieve, but chiefly panic. Sergeant Wonwill stood up on the table ""SILENCE!! you are the Long Patrol, not a bunch of pansies!". Everyone quieted down immediately "Thank you Sergeant" Melesme said politely "Now, before you run hilter skil-" "What is a true wolf anyhow!" a heavily lidded hare interjected. Melesme spoke " A so-called "true" wolf is a wolf which is said to be an albino with blood-red eyes which come from constant Bloodwrath. These wolves are the only vermin said to suffer Bloodwrath and are therefore declared by many to be "undead"" "Anyway, we have decided to bring out a force to see if these rumors are true, Sergeant Wonwill will have the list ready by sundown.Dismissed!" As the young hares filed out of the room, Sergeant Wonwill walked up to Melesme."Well I take that I will lead the bally investigation, marm?" Melesme smiled, "Would you have it any other way?". "No marm!" Wonwill answered, "Just wonderin' why we're making such a fuss is all." Lady Melesme sat down at the head of the table and stared out at the coming clouds. " Winter is coming and the timing of this attack is unnerving me." "The timing?" the Sergeant looked in concern. "Yes, the attack was too well coordinated for my liking.I feel that we've only felt the tip of the iceberg."she sighed staring out the lonely window.But what she didn't know was the below that very window outside was an ermine with red lightning stripe on his face. Just before he left Segeant Wonwill shivered and looked around to find the source of his discomfort, seeing the open window he quickly closed it, "Its bally freezing in here!" With that the ermine quickly stalked away. *** There is said to be a castle deep in the Mountains of the North, where the pigmy shrews had peacefully lived years before. It was built out of black hard stone said to be hardened out of the mountains' vomit. The main fortress was in the side of the mountain shaped a ten-pointed star, with its surround jutting out and back in. It had one central bastion made of white marble, unable to be climbed upon due to its smooth surface, and at the top was a chamber which from the outside looked like the black crown of the tower. In said chamber was the hall of a long forgotten kingdom. His Lordship was in one of his moods again.You never mess with Lord Graz when he is in one of his moods. The only person to dare enter his throne-room during his moods was his brother.Meanwhile the poor victim inside was the spy from under the window."Curse that brother of mine!" growled Graz "Went on got the fat tall-eared freaks and that insane Badgermum on our case!"The wolf-lord stood up to his true height, covered in a dark-red cloak in contrast to spotless white fur. The poor ermine stared into the mad red eyes trembling."What are you standing there gawking!Tell the slaves to bring me more damson wine," the ermine nodded and turned to march organized, instead he went and stumbled and hit the hard marble on the floor."Pathetic, clumsy fool" Graz spit, " Now, what will teach you to stop falling?" Graz drew a glittering silver dagger, the spy cowered to make a smaller target "Perhaps an ear will do the trick!" But ,to the relief of the ermine at that moment entered in another wolf, this one smaller in stature and less lordly looking. Lord Graz looked up."Ah, just the person I wanted to see" he smiled "dear brother Molnoth." Graz looked back down at the trembling ermine, "I thought I told you to BRING MORE WINE!!" The ermine quickly ran out of the hall, eager to be dismissed out of his mad Lordship's presence. "Well lets see what you did since I last saw you?" Graz sat down on his obsidian throne in a kingly yet kindly-looking manner. Molnoth was not decieved."You dispatched an entire village with only one small company." Graz spoke nonchalantly."You managed to kill a score of my army off."Graz smiled and looked at him, "And most importantly, you alerted Salamandastron to our presence." Molnoth stared stone-faced at his brother as if he didn't care."Yeah so, what are you, afraid of 'em?" Graz stared at him with a chilling glance," I'd be careful on you talk, or else you might find yourself unable to speak at all," he took out a knife. Then there was a loud crash as huge raven barely squeezed into the chamber. "Vell.. ...is it true? Did dis 'diot get da rabbits on our kase?" the raven cawed. "It appears so General Krass" he spoke while glaring at his brother. "Let me murder him for hiss stupidity." Krass declared wielding razor sharp talons. "No, not yet," Graz spoke "We need him yet." The raven looked unhappy, "But vot of da plans?Do ve need dim too?" Lord Graz appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. "Yes, General Krass, we just need to accelerate them" Graz answered in a short time. "Ready your troops for the invasion of Redwall Abbey!" his eyes glowed maliciously. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts